


Decisiones

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Brotherhood, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de lo que muchos creen, a Raven le cuesta tomar la decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisiones

** Decisiones **

A pesar de lo que muchos creen, a Raven le cuesta tomar la decisión.

Por un lado está Erik. Erik que la ha hecho darse de cuenta de cuánto vale siendo como es. Que la ha hecho aceptarse a ella misma, a su aspecto. Erik que prefirió darle un beso siendo azul que con su máscara rubia. Erik que les promete un mundo a sus pies, los humanos que los han intentado matar rebajados a nada.

Pero, por el otro, está Charles.

Su hermano Charles. Charles que le dio un hogar, una familia. Que la educó y la cuidó, sin separarse de su cama cuando enfermaba. Que siempre se preocupó por su bien y la perdonó cuando hacía estupideces. Charles que yace en el piso, herido. Su hermano, que siempre ha estado con ella, sangrando en el suelo de una playa alejada de la mano de Dios.

— Tú quieres ir con él.

— Prometiste que nunca leerías mi mente.

— Prometí muchas cosas.

Deja a Charles en brazos de Moira y se acerca a Erik.

Antes de desaparecer, le da una última mirada a su hermano.

FIN


End file.
